


Ribbons and Rings

by YoungSoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Self-pleasuring, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wonkyun, all the good stuff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Hoseok presents the best possible Christmas gift to ChangKyun and it's all up to him how to use it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt for 04 January 2017.
> 
> [On the eleventh day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Eleven teasing cockrings]
> 
> Your prompt: ORGASM DENIAL.
> 
> Read a Russian translation [ HERE ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6345271)

“Finally,” Hyungwon let’s out a long sigh the moment he sees ChangKyun walking through the front door. The tall man is leaning against the door of his, Hoseok’s and Hyunwoo’s room, arms crossed on his chest, and it seems he has been standing there for a while.

“What’s up?” Changkyun asks as he kicks off his shoes and walking further into dorm. It’s quiet and apart from Hyungwon it seems empty, which is odd, as Hoseok was supposed to be home as well. “Where’s Hoseok?” Changkyun asks the moment the thought of current blue haired man sparks in his mind.

“Ouh, you’ll see,” Hyungwon shivers and makes a face as he answers and steps away from the door. “You both own me. Big time,” he adds and goes to flop on the couch in the living room area, leaving ChangKyun puzzled and confused in front of the bedroom door. The younger stares at the taller man, who is already settling down for a nap and putting his earphones in, searching for an answer but gets a half annoyed eye roll instead.

“Just go in. And lock the door,” he ads and puts both earphones in, music playing obviously loudly in them. 

While still being reasonably confused ChangKyun does as he is told and walks in. The room is lit only by a night lamp next to Hoseok’s bed and for a second ChangKyun is not sure what he is seeing, but the moment the lock of the door clicks, so does something in his head and his jaw slowly drops open. So this was what Hyungwon was guarding.

Hoseok was kneeling on the bed, legs spread seductively, each muscle in his meaty thighs tensed. His arms are pulled behind his back - flexed and eye catching. His length is fully hard, standing up against the defined stomach, with a clear white ring around it’s base. The absolute favorite white ball-gag is resting between the sinfully full lips and the quiet buzzing and barely there squirming in his lower half means something is hiding from the sight as well. Yet what tops it all off is the red ribbon wrapped around Hoseok’s frame - the red contrasting perfectly with his white skin.

It’s wrapped in zigzag patterns over his thighs, locked in with a bow on each thigh, swirls around his cock, laces over his stomach and chest,a bow on his left side, enfolded around his arms and ending up as a bow around his neck, a matching fabric covering his eyes, his blue bangs adding to the mesmerizing contrast. In state of absolute shock it took ChangKyun a moment to get the concept - it was a gift. The man before him - who was now moving his head and sniffing the air as if trying to hear, to smell who has entered the room - had gift wrapped himself as a late Christmas gift and Changkyun was stunned. 

He takes a step closer to the bed and Hoseok moves his head again, listening attentively as if fearing who has entered the room. “It’s me,” ChangKyun speaks to let other know and there is an exhale of relief, anticipation and excitement. 

With no denial ChangKyun is as excited. From the very beginning, from the first requests of tying the older male up to gags, cock rings and other sorts of toys, ChangKyun had never been truly on board with all that - he did it for Hoseok, because he asked for it and imagining someone else doing it made ChangKyun’s blood boil. He was possesive when it came to the older man, he could admit that, and he had to put up with enough on daily basis already. Eventually and quite oddly for himself, he had grown to like these games, to enjoy the power he had over the older one and the peaks of indescribable pleasure he could give and receive.

ChangKyun strips off his clothes leaving only his underwear on as he makes his way across the room, tossing them on the nearest empty bed, and stops right in front of the disoriented, tied up male. He runs his fingers through the blue and silver hair and Hoseok moves closer, more into the touch, whimpering around the gag in his mouth. Like this he looks like the worlds most erotic, most lewd fantasy come to life and to think he was Changkyun’s fantasy come to life was mindblowing.

“How long did you wait?” ChangKyun asks, still petting the submissive male. “Aren’t you tired yet?” he continues and Hoseok shakes his head. “Better yet - how did you manage this? You couldn’t possibly do this on your own.” his hand becomes more rough as his fingers tangle in the duo-color locks and lightly pull on them. There was no way Hoseok could manage this on his own.

“You asked Hyungwon to help, didn’t you?” ChangKyun asks and pulls Hoseok up as much as it’s possible, leaning closer himself, his breath hitting other’s skin as he proceeds in a deep voice. “Wasn’t it embarrassing - to be naked in front of him?” ChangKyun let’s his free hand got to Hoseok’s erection, giving it a few strokes, his fingers gliding over the ring at the base of it. It’s near music to his ears to hear Hoseok whimpering and moaning around the gag, trying to get more friction by moving slightly even though he couldn’t get a release. 

“You must have been hard already when his help was required. Did you cover up, or did you let him see you like this?” Changkyun’s voice gets even deeper, a hiss of annoyance undeniable in it. This beyond the games they usually play as Changkyun’s imagination runs a bit too wild, stimulated by the visuals presented to him. He now pushes the man as low on the bed as he can - the beautiful face now in one line with the growing bulge in ChangKyun’s boxers. His hand leaves the heavy rod between Hoseok’s legs and moves to his ass, with no surprise finding the end of a vibrating toy peeking out between the firm globes. 

“Did you require his help with this too?” he asks with a growl, his fingers shifting the power on the toy to a higher level, setting of a wave of shivers and spasms over Hoseok’s body, desperate scream disappearing around the gag. “Or he could just watch you squirming and moaning as you adjusted the level?” Changkyun can hear his own voice changing as nothing less but jealousy and possessiveness taking over him. It drives him mad thinking that someone else would see Hoseok like this, someone else would have this image in their head.

“Was he the one wrapping these around you?” he switches his hand the ribbon around Hoseok’s neck and pulls the still bent over male up by them. The latter is shivering, breathing heavy and shaking his head in denial as much as Changkyun holding onto the ribbons allowed it. He was terrified, without a doubt he was scared and that was not what ChangKyun wanted, ever. He had lost control of his own emotions just for a minute. 

“Sorry,” the younger murmurs and let’s go of the ribbons, resting his forehead against Hoseok’s. He takes a deep breath and lets silence to settle in the room for a moment before he speaks. “I don’t want anyone else to see you like this. You’re my gift, aren’t you?” he now thinks about his tone, not letting his mind to wander to the other man’s, now sleeping on the livingroom couch, hands being even near Hoseok. Hoseok would never allow it. He knew that.

Hoseok nods and moves forward, rubbing his nose against ChangKyun’s in most endearing way and the latter silently curses himself for his momentary breakdown. “Time to unwrap my gift,” he says with a smile, doing his best to get rid of the tension in the air, and reaches to the back of Hoseok’s head first taking off the gag and the then the blindfold. With not even a second to spare he claims Hoseok’s lips, both of them moaning in the kiss. There is no rush in the kiss - their lips falling into familiar sync, tongue tangling in tender dance for the nth time. Above all games, toys, ribbons and assigned roles there was something else connecting them and nothing summed it up better than a simple kiss. Their eyes meet when they pull apart for air and the sparkles of anticipation and absolute trust dancing in Hoseok’s eyes could be the most beautiful thing ChangKyun has ever seen.

“He didn’t....” Hoseok starts and ChangKyun stops him by shaking his head. He doesn’t elaborate more but kisses the older man again, his fingers undoing the ribbons around the thighs first, letting his fingers to freely move over the pale skin, enjoying the small gasps coming from the the blue-haired male’s lips. He moves to the red silky fabric wrapped around the defined torso, his fingers retracing each millimeter of skin the ribbon covered before. The ribbons from the arms follow next and only the bigger red bow around the neck remains. 

“Beautiful,” ChangKyun murmurs and kisses Hoseok again. It’s his gift so he can do whatever he wants with it and however he wants it. It doesn’t seem that Hoseok minds it up till now and an idea creeps into ChangKyun’s mind.

“Tie me up,” he whispers against Hoseok’s lips and the later freezes instantly. His eyes have gone big and he stares at Changkyun in disbelief. 

“W… what?” the older stutters and almost sits down too comfortably but stops with a loud moan before rising back on his knees, biting on his lower lip.

“Tie me up,” Changkyun repeats, “I acted… like a very bad boy… and I need to be punished,” Changkyun pushes the words pass his lips both because of excitement and nervousness. “As I scared you, I should not be able to touch you as a form of punishment,” he elaborates and stretches his hands out, his wrists pressed together. It’s a crazy, momentary idea, but he wants to go through with it.

Hoseok first looks at the hands in front of him and then at the small pile of red ribbons and then back at ChangKyun’s hands. For a moment the room is completely silent, minus the quiet buzzing that doesn’t allow Hoseok to stay still or focus and the soft whimpers the older male lets out once in awhile.. He cutely chews on his lower lip before reaching for one of the ribbon pieces. “Turn around,” he murmurs and Changkyun obeys, automatically placing his wrists in the small of his back where Hoseok ties them together gently yet firmly.

“Sit there,” he says softly, unsurely even, and motions towards the edge of the bed next to the wall.  The younger doesn’t argue and sits where he is asked to. For a moment too short Hoseok is above ChangKyun, securing the ends of the ribbon on the end of the bed. His always too sensitive nipples are right in front of ChangKyun’s face and he doesn’t even consider holding back as he takes one of the hardened nubs in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and gently sucking on it, his teeth just barely touching it. The reaction is wonderful as Hoseok falls forward a bit more than planned and gasp out loud, his one hand grabbing onto ChangKyun’s hair. 

“N… not n… now,” he barely pushes past his lips as he pulls back, moaning at the shift of weight that moves around the toy inside him. He moves to the edge of the bed and ChangKyun can fully enjoy the view as Hoseok has leaned over the edge of the bed, going through the content of a box which he was “hiding” under his bed in a very cliche way. His ass is nicely in the air, the hot pink vibrator buzzing between the perfect butt cheeks, making the man now trying to find something freeze and attempt to swallow back moans. He emerges back up with another choked groan, hiding something in his hand which makes ChangKyun question his decisions for a second but he decides not to voice his concern.

Hoseok doesn’t speak, his eyes focused on the strained bulge between ChangKyun’s legs and it takes around a second for the last piece of fabric to be gone. The older one’s hungry eyes are focused on the brunettes fully hard manhood, his tongue swiping over his lips before he settles on all fours between ChangKyun’s legs. His fingers firmly wrap around the hard shaft, lifting it away from the younger one’s body, pulling the foreskin down before letting his tongue to swirl around the sensitive head. 

Changkyun’s eyes are locked on the mess of silver and blue between his legs, each lick, suck and hum making him gasp. The vulgar sounds of delight not making it easier as his hands twitch behind his back to reach and tangle in the colored locks, to push deeper. By his own initiative his hands are bound behind him and he can just watch, feel and listen how the moves, the pressure from other’s tongue and the content sounds the blue-haired man was making sank to the bottom of his stomach.

“Hoseok…” the brunette moans out and already prepares to reach one of the most definitely many highs, but instead he feels something tightening around the base of his cock the second before he can release. The wave of pleasure washes over him, his eyes big and mouth falling open, but there is no relief, just need for more and almost a painful feeling. 

He looks down as his eyes slowly go back in focus and sees Hoseok grinning against the inside of his thigh as he bites down on in, enjoying how Changkyun shivers, still sensitive from his high. Hoseok’s fingers move away from the deep blue silicone ring he had just closed and ChangKyun curses under his breath. The older sits back, his eyes locked with ChangKyun’s shocked one’s, something mischievous and devilish dancing in them.

“You said you wanted to be punished,” Hoseok replies to the unasked question probably written all over ChangKyun’s face and leans back on his left elbow, his legs spread giving ChangKyun a perfect view of everything. His right hand goes down over his own swollen length teasingly, a shiver running through his body, before he grabs the end of the vibrator and starts shamelessly, with not intro, fucking himself with it before ChangKyun’s eyes.

He moans and whines as he pushes the toy and swirls it around before pulling it out again, the toy glistening with lube, his hips pushing down on it lewdly. His free hand roams over his chest, pinching and flicking his niples, once or twice (Changkyun can’t seem to count anymore) going down to his restrained length, giving it a few hard strokes. Incredibly obscenely he moans out ChangKyun’s name as he locks eyes with the latter and speeds his hand up, grinding against the toy and ChangKyun is going insane. He wants to launch forward and take control - make Hoseok scream from pleasure - but not only is his hands tied, he is also tied to the bed. He swallows loudly as he watches his lover nearing his peak, sensing possibly another dry orgasm threatening him.

A particularly loud mewl comes from Hoseok and he stops moving, breathing heavy and ChangKyun pulls forward, the well tied ribbons holding him into place. He almost regrets his request to be restrained, but if not that none of this would be happening and he has mixed feelings but they disappear as Hoseok crawls closer, still a bit shaky from his own held back high. His bawdy pink lips wrap around ChangKyun’s length again, this time just for a moment coating it generously with saliva before he pulls back. His eyes are glossy and he looks as if he is absolutely high, but ChangKyun most definitely looks the same as he definitely feels the same.

The bulkier male climbs on ChangKyun’s lap effortlessly and ChangKyun could give everything he owns to touch on those thighs right now, to reach over and grab a handful of that perky ass, but all he can do is watch. As if to compensate how helpless ChangKyun is now Hoseok leans forward kissing the restrained man, allowing him to hungrily take control. The softness and effortless sync is still there, but scolding passion and need has taken over as they swallow each others wanton moans. It does come to a stop as Hoseok pulls back and Changkyun stops him just for a second tenderly pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth. He has to let go but in less than a minute he does not regret it at all. 

It takes not more than 30 second for Hoseok to sink down on ChangKyun’s cock, his body still tight despite all previous activities. The temperature in the room rises instantly and it gets harder to breath when he starts to move. His hands are gripping onto ChangKyun’s shoulders as he rises up and sinks down, his own hard length wet-kissing his stomach. Just the first minute or so is steady, rhythmical dance of hips meeting hips, controlled thrusts and skilled rotation of the hips before they can’t concentrate anymore. 

Hoseok’s fingers tangle in ChangKyun’s brown locks as he kisses him deeply once more, still bouncing in his lap. The lip lock does not last long as they already can barely breathe and the buildup in their lower stomachs and the strain on their restrained dicks nearing unbearable. Everything slowly becomes only movement driven - skin lewdly slapping against skin - and the sound they make have lost any sign of coming from humans, reduced to incoherent versions of each other’s names and sounds with no meaning. 

In most cliche way everything goes white and blurry before ChangKyun’s eyes as Hoseok’s body contracts around him, another orgasm with no actual peak hitting both of them. The younger is sure the man in his lap has stopped breathing for a good half minute, but he is not sure if he is breathing himself. Everything is hyper sensitive, every sense is heightened. ChangKyun’s wrists start to burn as he pulls on the restrains. It doesn’t get any easier when Hoseok begins to move again, both of them whimpering and panting, each fiber of their bodies on fire.

“I can’t....” Hoseok admits first, his head slouching against ChangKyun’s shoulder. His hands leave the younger one’s shoulders and he tries to untie other’s hands, still moving his hips with the last bits of energy left. He succeeds after a long minute and ChangKyun immediately moves forward - Hoseok’s back hitting the mattress. The younger one’s own hands are shaky and he is running on adrenaline now but he manages to break off the ring that was holding him back and instantly pushes back into the older. His hands don’t listen to him as well as he literally let’s out all the bottled up frustration on the man below him, yet he somehow manages to break the other’s ring as well.

It’s literally a matter of seconds and counted number of strokes for both of them to lose it finally. Not a single sound exists in the world, the light of the seen-it-all night lamp blurrier than ever. It literally feels like hitting the highest of highs and for a second or more ChangKyun is sure both of them stopped breathing, existing even.

With little control left over his body he collapses next to the heavy breathing male, trying to catch his own breath. “Was this all planned?” he breathes out, his eyes still foggy and unfocused as he looks at Hoseok who looks back with same dazed look. 

“No… I thought you would use the chance to request something basic… I was wrong,” he replies with a tired yet genuine laugh and ChangKyun moves closer to kiss him gently. 

“Let’s just hope Hyungwon slept through this and no one else came home,” ChangKyun ads as he moves a bit closer to properly claim other’s lips again. The previous rhythm is back - their lips falling into familiar sync, tongue tangling in tender dance for the nth time. They might or might not forget that the room does not belong to them only, exhaustion winning over even the need to take a shower, but for one night in ten they deserved this - being just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of can be seen as a sequel to Leashes and Kisses ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334 )
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||**


End file.
